The invention relates to an easy reach, hand-held applicator for lotions, and the like, for applying such substances to all area's of the body, especially hard to reach areas of the body, all without the greasy mess of applying the substances by hand, or by the assistance of a companion.
The prior art discloses a number of devices for applying body lotions to one's body at remote portions through the use of an applicator with adjustable lotion dispensing components. Prior art, illustrative of such devices is found in the following U.S. Patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,497, to Abdo, teaches an applicator for applying substances, such as lotions, to a user's body having a handle, an attachment member, and a pad removably attached to the attachment member. The handle has a rigid portion with a gripping member at one end and an opposite end portion received into the axial opening of a sleeve. An end of a bendable section is removably received into the axial opening opposite the rigid portion. The attachment member includes a flat layer and a formed layer with edge portions secured to the flat layer. A mid portion of the formed layer extends around and is secured to the end of the bendable section opposite the sleeve. The flat face of the attachment member preferably forms a hook component of a hook and loop fastener for easy attachment to a fabric face of a pad.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,342, to Patalano, relates to a body lotion applicator system to enable a user to conveniently apply hand cream and other skin preparations to the back and other hard-to-reach areas of the body. Such system comprises a reservoir in a tubular configuration with an exterior surface and an interior surface and having a circular cross-section. The reservoir has a closed upper end with a filling aperture therein and a closed lower end with a first bearing aperture there through. The reservoir also has an intermediate extent there between. A bearing plate is located interiorly thereof adjacent the upper end with passages there through and with a second bearing aperture there through. An application box is secured to the exterior surface of the reservoir adjacent to the upper end. The application box includes a common wall with the reservoir and is formed with a plurality of feed holes extending there through for the passage of lotion to the application box from the reservoir. The application box also has peripheral side walls and an exterior wall with a dispensing hole there through for the passage of lotion to the body of a user from the application box during operation and use.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339, to DeForest et al., discloses a body lotion applicator with an extended applicator head for reaching the back and other portions of the body that are difficult to reach. An elongate arm serves as a handle and conduit for conducting body lotions from a conventional bottle to the applicator head. The applicator head includes a face plate and porous sponge affixed thereto by a retaining ring. The sponge preferably consists of an outer layer of a small cell, open-cell foam and an inner body of a large cell, open-cell foam. The sponge is detachable from the head and is replaceable with a coarse-celled exfoliative sponge or similar sponge assembly.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,661, to Sutton et al., relates to a fluid applicator useful for applying a fluid in a uniform and discrete manner to a remote surface, wherein the applicator has a fibrous pad which is saturated and retains the fluid until applied to a surface, a valve or throttle means to control the amount of fluid in the fibrous pad and a telescoping handle element which can be extended to provide an elongate handle for reaching remote areas, and to expose a cylindrical fluid vessel having a flexible wall which is compressed to extrude fluid therefrom and into the fibrous pad.
e.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,636, to Meyer, teaches a liquid applicator including a deformable, elongate tubular member having a proximate end and a distal end in which the distal end is an ellipsoidal or spherical structure. The elongate tubular member has therewithin an elongate supply cavity extending the entire length thereof and terminating in an orifice at the distal end of the tubular assembly. The proximate end of the tubular member is the point of entry for the addition of liquid to the applicator. At the proximate end, there is detachably mounted an end cap. In association with the distal end of the applicator is a hollow, dispensing head having a socket means for accomplishing a press-fitable rotational connection with the ellipsoidal or spherical structure of the elongate tubular member.
f.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,865, to Moser, discloses a liquid applicator that includes an applicator member for receiving a liquid to be applied, an elongated delivery member therefor, a cover including a removable scraping member and an entry part for engaging a container having the liquid to be applied.
While the prior art, as reflected in the above patents, offers some solutions to assist one in applying a body lotion to hard-to-reach areas of the body, none provide the convenience and assured flow of product from the dispensing device. The manner by which the present invention achieves this and other goals will become apparent in the specification to follow, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.